dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
High School DxD: Revival
High School DxD: Revival is a fanon story made by 兵藤 一誠. This fanfiction is published in FanFiction, as well. You can read it here. NOTE: THIS FANFIC HAS BEEN ABANDONED, AS I HAVE STARTED RE-WRITING IT. Go over to High School DxD: Cycling for more info. Summary The story is about the mysterious figure, Giichi Yerhze, who seems to be OP, yet has a great regret. Over what is he regreting? Would he atone for that? Would he fix that? Or would he try to live peacefully? Or will he try to achieve more than he did before his regret? Interested? Continue and read for more information, if you really want, and if you really are intrested, that is. Author's Notes The names in this story don't really have any meaning. Although, I think about changing this fanon story, and not a bit, starting with giving a meaningful names, which will also change most of this fanon story. This fanfiction is published in FanFiction, as well. You can read it here. Also, I have made PDFs, which are something like version 2 of this. Including: Corrections (grammar), visuals (not pictures, but rather enjoyable and pretty font), and even further more than that! Uploaded to Google Drive. Updates Here, there will be updates, so it will be conveinent for you, the readers. I will, too, post my estimated finishing time of each thing, if you ask, and will post here, too. *Volume 4: Belial of Championship Complex - Life 4: Five Remaining Against One Dominating!! - Completed | Date: 12/25/2015 | Time: Around 00:00 *Volume 4: Belial of Championship Complex - Completed | Date: 12/29/2015 | Time: Around 4:10 *Volume 5: Giichi of the Nothingness - Prologue and Life 0: The Nightmare That I've Awoke From - Completed | Date: 12/31/2015 | Time: Around 19:30 *Volume 5: Giichi of the Nothingness - Life 1: Fivesome Fight - Completed | Date: 01/07/2016 | Time: Around 08:40 *Volume 5: Giichi of the Nothingness - Life 2: The Final Fight; Giichi VS Belial — Duel!! - Completed | Date: 01/19/2016 | Time: Around 1:00 *Volume 5: Giichi of the Nothingness - Life 3: Champion and Identity - Completed | Date: 01/20/2016 | Time: Around 18:20 *Volume 5: Giichi of the Nothingness - Life 4: Hyoudou Meeting - Completed | Date: 01/24/2016 | Time: Around 20:15 *Volume 5: Giichi of the Nothingness - Completed | Date: 02/02/2016 | Time: Around 21:00 *Volume 6: Maou of the Misfortune - Life 2: That Letter and Conclusion - Completed | Date: 04/13/2016 | Time: Around 19:50 PDF Releases *Volume 1: Regret, Resolve And Decision **Permission *Volume 2: Clan vs Clan, Warrior vs Warrior, Ahrle vs Shar'Crave! **Permission *Volume 3: Cruel Truth **Permission *Volume 4: Belial of Championship Complex **Permission *Volume 5: Giichi of the Nothingness **Permission *Volume 6: Maou of the Misfortune **Permission Volumes First Story Arc: As a Warrior, As a Hyoudou Warrior! Volume 1: Regret, Resolve And Decision *Prologue *Life 0: Regret *Life 1: After the Meeting *Life 2: Shar'Crave Yerlyi *Life 3: The Return! Back To Home! *Life 4: Regret Isn't Magnet *Life 5: Decision *Afterword Volume 2: Clan vs Clan, Warrior vs Warrior, Ahrle vs Shar'Crave! *Prologue *Life 1: Can You Make Me Use That? *Life 2: I Shall Use That! *Life 3: What Is That!? *Life 4: Everything is not over...! *Life 5: Truth Is Cruel *Afterword Second Story Arc: The Cruel Truth And The Resolve Volume 3: Cruel Truth *Prologue *Life 1: Chaos *Life 2: A Furious Fight; A Fight Between Two Satans! *Life 3: The Fight Between The Two Mythological Daimaous, Start! *Life 4: Peerage? *Life 5: Rating Game!? For Real!? *Afterword Volume 4: Belial of Championship Complex *Prologue *Life 1: Complex And Addiction *Life 2: Further Addiction; Power ∞ VS ∞ Power! *Life 3: Frightening Ahrle; From Six To Zero!! *Life 4: Five Remaining Against One Dominating!! *Life 5: Down — One After One *Epilogue: A Forbidden Secret *Afterword Volume 5: Giichi of the Nothingness *Prologue *Life 0: The Nightmare That I've Awoke From *Life 1: Fivesome Fight *Life 2: The Final Fight; Giichi VS Belial — Duel!! *Life 3: Champion **Identity *Life 4: Hyoudou Meeting *Life 5: Her Feelings **Sakurako Leviathan *Afterword Volume 6: Maou of the Misfortune *Prologue Trivia *Giichi's (former) last name, "Yerhze", is based on Giichi's killer's (last) name, "Shar'Crave Yerlyi". **It is pronounced with "h", too. *Seems that two of the previous Satans (Ajuka Beelzebub and Sirzechs Lucifer) haven't had their position taken from them, probably because of their strength. Category:兵藤 一誠 Category:Fanon Story Category:High School DxD: Revival